Happy Family Keluarga Indah
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: bagaimana Sakura menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan anak sulung tirinya yang ternyata tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi, suaminya? let's go and reviws, eh?


Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Pairing : Kakashi & Sakura *Obito .

Gendre : Love.

HAPPY FAMILI

" Keluarga Indah "

By. LolipopKakashi.

.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah terduduk di rerumputan, memegang ke 2 lututnya sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar di gelapnya langit malam di atas bukit, tempat favoritnya setiap kali menghadapi permasalahan.

"ternyata kau disini ya, Obito –kun"

Ya, bocah itu bernama Hatake Obito dan yang menyapanya adalah seorang perempuan berambut pink yang telah menjadi ibu tiri Obito, Haruno Sakura yang berganti marga menjadi Hatake Sakura.

"sedang apa?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Obito mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura. Matanya sembab, mulutnya cemberut, dan wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan terhadap Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sedih, mendapati ekspresi anak tirinya. Ia mengerti mengapa Obito bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Obito cemburu padanya karena merebut ayahnya, merebut perhatian ayahnya, merebut limpahan kasih sayang ayahnya yang kini teralih padanya. Sakura tahu kalau semua itu bohong, tak benar. Suaminya, Hatake Kakashi sangat menyanyangi Obito. Sangat untuk dikatakan kurang. Ya, ia tahu setiap kali ia dan Kakashi jalan-jalan, Kakashi, suaminya itu tidak lupa untuk selalu membawa oleh-oleh favorit Obito yang terkadang ditinggalkan di rumah sendirian.

Sebenarnya ia juga cemburu pada Obito. Tapi ia pun menyadari bahwa Obitolah yang berhak cemburu kepadanya.

"boleh _hahue _duduk di sini, Obito?"

Obito mendelik tajam, ia semakin bertambah cemberut "huh" dengusnya dan bagi Sakura cukup memberi arti 'ya' sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Obito.

"Obito –kun akan segera menjadi seorang kakak loh" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar. Sakura tengah berbadan dua.

"ya, tentu saja" jawab Obito yakin. Sakura cukup terkejut sekaligus senang karena Obito menanggapi ucapannya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Obito –kun sedang melihat bintang, ya?"

"hm.."

_Seperti ayahnya _dan Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum mendapati jawaban yang persis di terimanya dari suaminya. Sakura memandang ke langit malam yang banyak di taburi bintang.

"pemandangan yang bagus!" serunya. "sejak kapan Obito –kun menyukai bintang?" tanya Sakura yang terkadang –tanpa sengaja ataupun di sengaja- memergoki Obito sedang melihat bintang dengan serius di balkon kamar Obito.

"kenapa? _Hahue_ ingin tahu?" Obito balik bertanya.

"ya. _Hahue_ sangat penasaran." Jujur Sakura yang dibalas senyum _masam_ dari wajah Obito. Sebenarnya Sakura senang karena Obito memanggilnya. _'Hahue' _, kata yang selalu ingin didengarnya dari bibir mungil Obito. Meskipun semenjak jadi ibu tirinya ia dipanggil seperti itu.

Obito cukup menimbang-nimbang hingga ia pasrah sendiri.

"sebenarnya Obito menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu"

Obito mulai bercerita. Sakura mengangguk, mengerti.

"Obito selalu kemari, setiap kali Obito merasa sedih. Sebenarnya Obito juga tak mengerti mengapa Obito memandangi bintang."

"_Hahue_ mengerti Obito" potong Sakura. Kali ini Obito memandangi wajah ibu tirinya dengan serius.

"_Hahue_ tidak menngerti" protesnya. Sakura mendesah ddan tersenyum lemah.

"Obito, _Cicieu_ memberitahu kepada _Hahue_ darimana sifatmu yang menyukai kegiatan memandangi bintang"

"yakin?" Obito ragu dengan apa yang di ucapkan ibu tirinya.

"ya, sifatmu yang seperti itu merupakan sifat yang diwarisi oleh mendiang ibu kandung Obito –kun, ya kan? _Hahue_ tahu dari _Cicieu_ loh. Dan dulu _Hahue_ juga suka sekali memandangi bintang" ucap Sakura memberi penjelasan. Untuk waktu yang lama Obito terdiam dalam lamunannya. "_Hahue_" panggil Obito mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan.

"ya?"

"apa _Hahue_ percaya jika sebenarnya Obito bukan anak _Cicieu_?"

"eh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, tak mengerti maksud Obito. Obito tersenyum lemah. "_Hahue_ tak percaya?" tanya Obito mencoba mencari arti dari ekspresi ibu tirinya. "iya" angguk Sakura. Obito tersenyum sedih.

"sayang sekali _Hahue_ salah"

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "bisa kau jelaskan?" mohonnya. Obito mengangguk dan ia mulai menceritakan siapa Obito sebenarnya.

**Flashback**

Suara sirene mobil ambulance yang melaju bergerak cepat ke rumah sakit yang di tuju. Suara itu diikuti dengan ambulance yang lain yang ada di depannya dan di belakangnya.

...

Kakashi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat, pening.

"ini dimana?" pikirnya menyadari sekelilingnya berbeda. 'bau obat' lanjutnya. Ia melihat tangan kirinya yang terpasang selang infus. "akh, ternyata di rumah sakit" keluhnya. Ia membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia teringat dengan orang-orang yang di kenalnya.

Dimanakah mereka?

Kakashi perlahan-lahan bangkit, sebelum merasakan rasa panas di mata kanannya. Bukankah seharusnya mata kananku tak bisa melihat? Ia ingat betul apa yang telah terjadi dengan mata kanannya yang terjulur dari atas alis kanannya hingga pipinya membekas luka berbentuk horizontal.

"maaf, pak. Anda tidak boleh bergerak dahulu" pinta seorang suster yang sudah ada di dekatnya tanpa ia sadari.

"apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Sang suster hanya mendesah sedih. "anda mengalami kecelakaan. Ingatkah anda?"

Kakashi terdiam.

Akh, ya. Pecahan kaca yang melukai mata kanannya diakibatkan kaca mobil yang terguling.

Kecelakaan!

Mobil yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan akibat longsor batu.

Lalu?

"dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Kakashi mulai panik. Ya, ia tidak sendirian di mobil itu. ada dirinya yang duduk di belakang sambil menanggapi pasangan suami istri yang tak lain adalah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"dimana Obito dan Rin?" tanya Kakashi memberitahukan nama teman-temannya. Ia cemas. Ia benar-benar cemas. Sang suster membisu tak tega memberitahukan kenyataan.

"katakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka?"

Sekarang Kakashi benar-benar panik. "tolong relakan, pak" ucap sang suster akhirnya.

"apa? Apa maksudnya?" Kakashi mulai tak panik untuk mengetahui keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Sang suster melihat kearah Kakashi, mencoba mencari ketabahan sebelum akhirnya suster bercerita yang membuat Kakashi terkejut. SANGAT!

...

Kakashi berjalan satu ruangan tempat seorang bayi di letakkan di dalam inkubator. Kakashi tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan dan air matapun turun dari matanya. Ia tak sanggup. Benar-benar tak sanggup melihat bayi yang kini telah menjadi yatim piatu, di tinggalakn ke-2 orangtuanya. Bayi yang di lahirkan dalam keadaan prematur. Tidak cacat,namun karena bayi itu di lahirkan dalam keadaan terpaksa. Ibunya, ibu kandungnya, Rin dinyatakan dalam kondisi kritis saat setelah kecelakaan itu. Terpaksa dokter segera mengoperasi Rin untuk mengangkat bayi dalam kandungannya. Itu harus dilakukan karena baik Rin maupun bayi itu jika tidak segera di tangani maka ke-2nya akan meninggal. Dan para dokter yang menangani operasi Rin memutusakn untuk mengangkat bayinya daripada ke 2nya meninggal. Semua itu, para dokter lakukan karena Rin sudah tidak bisa lagi di selamatkan dan hanya bayinyalah yang dapat di selamatkan meskipun bayi itu seharusnya menunggu untuk dilahirkan 1 bulan lagi. Ayah bayi itupun meninggal menyusul istrinya. Tentunya setelah Obito, nama ayah bayi itu memberikan transpalansi mata untuk mata kanan Kakashi.

Kakashi menundukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu di rumah sakit itu..

Menangis. Menangis. Malang.

...1...

"aku akan menjaga putra kalian. Menyayanginya, melindunginya dari segala bahaya. Aku akan memberikan kasih sayangku padanya seperti kalian menyayangiku sebagai sahabat kalian. Akh, tidak. Aku akan memberikannya yang terbaik" ucap Kakashi terhenti, mengenang 2 nisan di depannya yang kini beristirahat dengan tenang di tempat peristirahatan terakhir, selama-lamanya.

"aku akan menjadi ayah dan ibu bagi putra kalian. Aku janji"

Kakashipun meninggalkan makam. Ia tersenyum meskipun samar pada bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu mengeliat.

"karena kau sungguh mirip dengan ayahmu. Maka aku beri nama kau 'Obito'"

Kakashi, entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia. "mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku.." Kakashi terhenti, membiarkan bayi di gendongannya tidur dengan sendirinya.

"_Cicue_"

**END Flash**

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan cerita mengenai anak tirinya. Akh.. tidak, sejak awal ia menganggap Obito sebagai anak kandungnya –walau tak ada hubungan darah.

"tapi Kakashi tak pernah memberitahu _Hahue_, loh" ungkapnya.

Obito terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakura tersenyum.

"kau tahu, Obito –kun?"

"hm..?"

"_Cicue_ mu tak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu"

Obito cemberut. "mengapa _Hahue_ berpikir seperti itu?"

Sakura menaikkan alis matanya tak lupa senyuman menyeringai muncul di wajahnya. "benarkan?"

Obito tambah cemberut. "ya, itu memang benar. Tapi Obito tak boleh egois. Sebenarnya Obito sangat ketakutan jika perhatian _Cicue_ teralihkan. Obito takut _Cicue_ tidak menyayangiku lagi, meskipun sebenarnya aku harus tahu diri karena aku bukan anak _Cicue_" ucap Obito disertai tangisan cengengnya.

"itu tak benar, Obito"

Suara itu!

Obito mengalihkan perhatiannya ke belakang. Dilihatnya sesosok rambut perak yang menantang gravitasi berdiri dalam keadaan yang _sedikit_ kacau.

"_Cicue_?" Obito tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Bagaimana tidak? Keadaan Kakashi benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Rambut yang selalu rapi, kini berantakan tak beraturan. Bukan hanya itu saja, wajah yang selalu menunjukkan ketenangan kini berubah kepanikan.

Apakah benar jika ia, Kakashi ayahnya?

Akh...

Kakashi menutupi wajahnya yang hampir menitikan air mata oleh tangannya. Ia benar-benar cemas dengan Obito, anak sulungnya.

"bodoh!" makinya.

Obito menunduk dalam-dalam. "maaf, _Cicue_. Maafkan Obito karena membuat_ Cicue _dan_ Hahue _kerepotan"

"BODOH!"

Obito semakin menunduk, hingga ia benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia, didapatinya tangan yang ia kenal yang selalu mengasuhnya dengan sabar dan penuh perhatian serta kasih sayangnya selama ini merangkul dirinya. Obito mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah ayahnya yang tengah memeluknya. "maaf. Maafkan _Cicue_ ya Obito. Maaf karena _Cicue_ tak pernah menyadarinya jika Obito ketakutan. Maaf karena _Cicue_ bodoh, Obito" ucap Kakashi pada Obito. Obito semakin merasa bersalah. Iapun merekatkan pelukan ayahnya semakin erat, menenggelamkan wajanya ke bidang dada ayahnya.

"tidak, Cicue. Obito yang seharusnya minta maaf sama Cicue karena akhir-akhir ini Obito sering membuat Cicue marah dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Obito"

Kakashi tersenyum di dalam tangisannya. Sungguh betapa bahagianya ia memiliki Obito sebagai anaknya, walaupun tak pernah ada hunbungan darah sama sekali dengan dirinya.

Masih dalam suasana berpelukan, matanya teralih pada sosok wanita yang melihat adegan indah itu. Sakura tersenyum maniiiiis sekali membuat Kakashi juga tersenyum di balik maskernya kepada Sakura yang kini telah menjadi suami istri sah.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura pun menitikkan air mata bahagia melihat pemandangan ayah anak itu yang sedang berpelukan. Sungguh ia bahagia. Dan ia merasa tak menyesal telah memilih Kakashi sebagai suaminya dan Obito sebagai anak sulungnya. Tidak. Semua ini terlalu berharga bagi Sakura. Apalagi sebentar lagi, ia akan mempunyai anak yang lahir dari rahimnya dan yang akan menjadi adik bagi Obito. Lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Sangat Bahagia!

...

Kakashi tersenyum memandangi 2 nisan yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong Obito yang baru berusia 3 hari dalam gendongannya. Kini waktu bergulir begitu cepat melihat perkembangan Obito yang akan segera menginjak usia 16 tahun dan iapun merasa bahagia.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunga diletakkan di 2 nisan itu yang membuat Kakashi menoleh pada orang yang meletakkan bunga tersebut. Ia tersenyum.

"Sakura"

Ya, Sakura lah yang meletakkan bunga di ke 2 nisan itu. "ya?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke 2 nisan itu.

"semoga Obito –kun dan Rin –can disana selalu bahagia" do'a Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tentunya Obito yang dimaksud bukan Obito anak sulungnya, akan tetapi yang dimaksud dalam ucapan Sakura adalah ayah kandung dari Obito. Sakura tersenyum. Ya, ayah kandung dari seorang yang telah menginjak remaja bernama Hatake Obito.

Kakashi benar-benar bahagia mendapati istri seperti Sakura yang menerima apa adanya ia dan menerima semua tentang dirinya termasuk Obito.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi. Kasihan anak-anak yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi" panggil Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan Sakura.

"kami pergi dulu" pamit mereka berdua pada penghuni ke 2 nisan bergandengan, Kakashi dan Sakura meninggalkan pemakaman dan mereka memasuki mobil yang terpakir sejak lama dan yang di dalamnya –lebih tepatnya di belakang mobil terdapat 2 bocah yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Mobilpun melaju meninggalkan masa lalu dan pergi menuju masa depan yang lebih baik.

**Epilog.**

"apa yang sedang kau pandangi, Sakura –can?" tanya seorang perempuan yang telah dewasa pada sosok gadis kecil yang menatap langit.

"aku sedang memandangi bintang kok, Rin –can" jawab gadis kecil itu, Sakura.

"begitu" jawab perempuan dewasa itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"selamat ya, Rin –can karena sebentar lagi Rin –can akan segera menikah dengan Obito –kun"

Rin tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis kecil itu yang menurutnya lucu. "Rin –can" keluh Sakura. "iya, sama-sama Sakura –can. Rin –can do'a kan semoga setelah Sakura dewasa Sakura mendapatkan laki-laki impian Sakura yang Sakura cintai"

"tentu saja harus!" semangat Sakura membuat Rin terkikik geli sendiri. "Sakura pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan Sakura dengan pasangan Sakura nanti." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Rin dan iapun tersenyum. "sama seperti Rin –can yang bahagia bersama Obito –kun" lanjutnya dengan di akhiri cengengesan khas gadis berambut pink itu. "dasar" Rin hanya geleng-geleng kepala senang melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Rin" teriak Obito dari belakang. "rupanya kau ada di sini dengan gadis manis nan imut, ya?" ucapannya dikatakan sebagai pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Sakura mendengus dengan merah rona hinggap di pipinya. "mulai deh" gumam Sakura. Sedangkan Rin hanya _mesem_ melihat kelakuan calon suaminya itu.

"o ya, Obito –kun, Rin –can"

"ya?" tanya Obito dn Rin bersamaan. "ada apa?"

"katanya kalian mau mengenalkan sahabat kalian yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya di Amerika kepada ku?"

"oh itu..." Obito menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "sebenarnya ia belum pulang ke Jepang." Jawab Obito. Sakura cemberut.

"maaf ya, Sakura. Padahal Obito –kun dan Rin –can sudah janji pada Sakura untuk mngenalkan sahabat yang hebat itu" sesal Rin pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam, ia mengangguk dengan lemah. "tak apa"

"huh" Obito mendengus kesal. "apanya sih dari dia yang hebat?"

"Obito –kun kesal ya karena tak hebat" usil Sakura yang di balas cemberutan Obito.

"o ya, sebenarnya nama sahabat Rin –can dan Obito –kun itu apa?"

"oh itu. namanya..."

...

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke suaminya yang menyetir dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"apa aku keren, Sakura?"

Sakura memutarkan bola matanya. Bosan melihat gurauan mersa sang suami. Iapun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada 2 bocah yang sedang tertidur pulas di belakang mobil. Yang satu, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut perak yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kakaknya dan yang satu lagi, seorang bocah laki-laki yang akan menginjak usia remaja namun sikapnya yang masih kekanakan hanya menggeliat sesekali hewan kecil mengganggu tidur pulasnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak percaya dengan semua ini. Seakan semua takdir yang berhubungan dengannya dan suaminya sudah di gariskan sejak awal. Terutama dengan anak sulungnya yang ternyata adalah anak dari 2 teman dewasanya yang selalu menengokinya di panti asuhan sejak ia kecil. 2 orang yang begitu hangat memberikan cerita indah.

Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil memperhatikan sepinya jalan yang di lalui oleh mobil yang di tumpanginya.

_Rin –can, Obito –kun.._

_Kini aku telah bahagia. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai keluarga yang aku impikan sejak dulu saat kalian akan menikah pula. O ya, putra kalian kini telah beranjak remaja. Sikapnya yang mirip kalian membuatku merasakan rasa syukur yang tak bisa ku lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu indah dan bermakna. Apakah kalian senang melihat putra kalian berada di bawah pengasuhan kami? Hehehehehe,Gomen. Aku hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya kami yang bahagia karena bisa mengasuh putra kalian._

_O ya, sebenarnya aku ingin melihat reaksi kalian saat aku dan sahabat kalian yang hebet –notabennya gitu, menikah? Hm... pasti kalian takkan menyangka bukan? Hehehehe jika itu benar aku telah memberikan kejutan yang sangat brilian. Yah, andai saja tidak ada kalian. Mungkin sekarang aku tidak tahu seperti apa jadinya masa depanku. Tapi memang nama sahabat kalian, ekh... sekarang jadi suamiku deh, memang terihat aneh. Namanya gak cocok dengan orangnya meskipun terkadang mirip. Gyahahahahaha._

"Hatake Kakashi" ucap Sakura.

"ada apa, Sakura? Tumben kau memanggil namaku seperti itu?" balas sang pemilik nama sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"gak kok" Sakura menggelembungkan pipinya. "jangan ke-pd-an loh" ingat Sakura pada suaminya itu.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah istrinya yang sok memberi ancaman kepadanya. Tapi di sisi lain ia sangat bahagia. Kebahagiannya itu sangat luar biasa untuk bisa di ungkapkan dengan klise.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela mobilnya. Diturunkannya kaca jendela perlahan-lahan hingga udara masuk ke mobil mereka. Pemandangan yang indah, pikirnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Semoga hari-hari seperti ini akan selalu menyertainya.

Mobilpun melaju semakin menjauh, menelusuri jejak yang baru yang akan membawa penghuni mobil itu pergi. Sungguh keluarga adalah hal yang terindah yang dimiliki oleh satu keluarga dalam mobil itu.

Keluarga Indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Please reviwsnya ya ****. Salam untuk para penggemar Kakashi X Sakura. Semoga kita bisa saling menjaga persahabatan antara sesama pencinta karakter yang kita sukai.**

**Bye, semoga kita dpat berjumpa lagi.**


End file.
